


Learn To Be Flexible

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitter Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bossy Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Flexibility, M/M, PWP without Porn, Some Plot, Top Dean, Yoga Instructor Castiel, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to pick Ben up from Lisa's since he thinks it's his weekend to have him. When he shows up, he is greeted by the very attractive babysitter, Castiel, who invites Dean inside. Maybe it was the wrong weekend but Castiel could make it worth his while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Be Flexible

Dean was driving in his Impala probably a little too fast. He was in a hurry because he was already late. An hour had already passed since when he was supposed to pick up Ben from Lisa’s. It was his weekend with the kid and Lisa probably would be pissed he was late. It was Friday and it was possible she had a date or something that he was holding her back from.

His mind was already running through several ways to spin a good excuse. The fact that he lost track of time at work was used too many times, even if it was true. 

Finally, he got to Lisa’s and parked out front. He took a deep breath and got ready to deal with Lisa’s wrath.

At the door, he knocked. A few minutes passed before the door opened.

Dean opened his mouth ready to apologize and beg for forgiveness but was caught off guard. The door wasn’t opened by Lisa. It was a guy, a hot guy if Dean was being honest. He had dark hair, blue eyes and a trim but fit build. 

“You’re not Lisa,” Dean said, more than a little thrown off. 

The guy laughed a little, a sound that Dean immediately liked.

“No, I’m not,” he said, still with a little smile.

“Are you her boyfriend or something?” Dean asked. The guess made sense to him.

“Why, are you a jealous ex?” the man answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ex, yes. Jealous, no,” Dean replied honestly.

There was a pause and Dean attempted to subtly check the guy out a little more. He was wearing nice jeans and a blue button up shirt and looked good.

“To answer your question, no I’m not her boyfriend. I’m babysitting Ben.”

Dean was confused. Why would Lisa get a babysitter if Dean was coming to get him?

“You seem confused,” the man said. 

“Well, yeah. I thought it was my weekend with Ben but…”

“You must be Dean,” the guy interrupted. “Lisa mentioned you before.”

“Hopefully good things,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He wouldn’t blame Lisa if she said less than great things about Dean.

“All good things, I assure you,” the guy smiled again. “She didn’t mention this was your weekend with him, though. Are you sure…”

“DEAN!” a voice called from behind the man in the doorway. 

“Hey Ben,” Dean said, grinning widely.

Ben moved around his babysitter to give Dean a hug. 

“Would you like to come inside?” 

Dean nodded over Ben’s head to answer. He already drove here and he loved spending time with Ben and wouldn’t mind getting to know his babysitter. The guy looked to be a little younger than Dean and very interesting. 

The three of them walked into the house. Ben ran off to play in the living room like he had been before Dean showed up.

Dean stood with the babysitter in the foyer of the house a little awkwardly.

“I’m Castiel,” he said, extending a hand to Dean who shook it. 

“Dean,” Dean said. “But you know that.”

They held on a little longer than a typical handshake. Dean cleared his throat and tried to pretend that his cheeks weren’t warmer because of the contact.

“You sure you don’t mind me being here?” Dean asked. “I guess I got the weekends mixed up.”

“Not at all,” Castiel answered. “Ben likes you. He always wants to play games that you taught him.”

Dean smiled, glad the kid liked him so much. 

Dean and Castiel joined Ben in the living room where he was playing with toy cars on a carpet that was decorated with roads and a little city.

“Dean, get your car,” Ben said, not looking up from where he was rolling a car on the carpet.

Dean sat on the floor and grabbed the car he usually used when he played with Ben. It was a black car that resembled his own Impala. 

“Here, Castiel,” Dean said, handing him a little gold car so he could join them. 

When he took the car from Dean, their hands brushed a little. The shock was unmistakable but Dean tried to ignore it. Sure the guy was hot but they didn’t know each other.

Ben played with the cars for another fifteen minutes before he wanted to play a board game. Castiel wanted to play Risk but Dean thought that might have been a little much for an eight year old so they settled on Life. 

Cas got to the marriage stop first and Dean caught that he put in another little blue piece in his car instead of a pink one. Dean brushed it off as nothing.

After the game was over, it was a little past Ben’s bedtime and Castiel pointed that out. He argued but one look from Dean and he went upstairs. Dean followed to make sure he brushed his teeth and turned out his lights. 

“Good night buddy,” Dean said, tucking Ben in.

He went back downstairs and joined Castiel on the couch where he was watching TV.

“Thank you. Kids don’t always listen to the babysitters,” he said.

“No problem,” Dean said. 

“Are you, uh…”

“His father?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. “No. Closest thing to it, though. I started dating his mom when he was about two. We broke up after a year but it ended well and I didn’t want to let the kid down so I still take care of him when I can.”

“That’s very kind of you, Dean,” Castiel said.

“Well, it felt like the thing to do. He’s a good kid,” Dean said, trying to brush it off. 

The TV was the only sound for a few minutes before Dean spoke again.

“Should I go? I mean, Ben’s asleep.”

“If you would like to. But I like your company so I don’t mind if you stay,” Castiel responded.

“Thanks, Cas. You’re not so bad yourself,” Dean joked.

The two of them put on a movie but continued to talk. Cas turned out to be the next-door neighbor and had babysat Ben a few times while Lisa went on dates. Cas explained that it was funny they lived next to each other since they worked at the same yoga studio.

Dean immediately pictured Cas doing yoga and got more than a little turned on so he quickly tried to think of anything else. 

“So, does Lisa go on a lot of dates?” Dean asked, trying to stay casual and away from the topic of yoga.

“She seems to have quite a few dates but nothing too permanent yet. This current one is a doctor I believe,” Cas answered. 

“I hope it works, she should be happy,” Dean said. Cas nodded his agreement.

“How about you?” Cas wondered.

“What about me?” Dean replied.

“Are you happy?”

“Mostly, but I’m single if that’s what you meant,” Dean said, looking right into Cas’s blue eyes.

“Good to know,” Cas said softly.

“It is?” 

“Yes,” Cas whispered.

The two of them had managed to lean towards each other during the conversation and were now very close. Dean could feel his heart racing and could smell Cas’s faint cologne.

“I would very much like to kiss you Dean,” Cas said, still softly.

“I would like that too, Cas,” Dean laughed.

Cas reached a hand up to the back of Dean’s head to pull him in for a kiss. His first thought when his brain began to function again was how soft Cas’s lips were. They felt amazing. 

Dean was hesitant to do much more and be pushy but Cas didn’t seem to have that problem. He eagerly swept his tongue across Dean’s lips and into his mouth with a not-so-subtle moan. They kept making out, getting a little more heated, and Cas coaxed Dean onto his back. 

It was easy to feel that Cas was just as excited as he was. Dean wasn’t sure how they would continue this since Ben was home and Lisa…

“What the fuck?”

Cas jumped off of Dean like he had been electrocuted and stood up. Dean, trying to catch his breath, stood as well. Lisa was staring them both down.

“Hey, Lisa,” Dean said with an embarrassed grin.

“What are you doing here?” Lisa demanded.

“I got my weekends mixed up and…”

“And what? You decided to seduce the babysitter?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Hey, he seduced me,” Dean admitted, hands thrown into the air. Not that he minded.

He could feel Cas now glaring at him, too. Oops.

“Cas, you’re a great babysitter and I know this won’t happen again right?” Lisa asked.

“Of course,” Cas nodded. 

Lisa let out a deep sigh.

“If you two don’t mind, I need a hot bath and to go to sleep. My night was pretty shitty.”

She handed Cas his money for the hours he worked and headed upstairs, allowing the two guys to show themselves out.

On the front step, Cas and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“I feel like a damn teenager getting caught by his parents,” Dean laughed.

Cas pulled Dean into his side by his lower back.

“You know, I do live right there if we want to continue where we left off,” Cas said before mouthing playfully at Dean’s neck.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean replied without a doubt. He might not have known Cas well but he was a crazy good kisser and Lisa trusted him enough with Ben so he had to be a decent guy. Plus, he was a fucking yoga instructor and Dean planned on finding out just how flexible he was.

Cas quickly led Dean over to his house and inside. They immediately began kissing again, Cas pressing Dean against the front door as they kicked their shoes off. Socks and Dean’s flannel shirt followed before they went towards the stairs. Dean started working at the buttons on Cas’s shirt and got three undone before they got to what he guessed was Cas’s room.

In the doorway to his room, Cas pushed Dean’s shirt up and over his head and threw it in the hallway. Dean got some more buttons done and got the last one as they got to the bed, a plush queen with a dark blue duvet.

“You always go home with people you just meet?” Cas said, breath hot in Dean’s ear.

“Just hot babysitters,” Dean replied, finally pushing Cas’s shirt off. The guy was fit and tan and Dean definitely liked what he saw. He even had a cute little freckle next to a nipple.

Cas shimmied up the bed and Dean followed, laying on top of him and pressing his hips down to get some much needed friction. He leaned down to kiss Cas again, rough, before kissing down his jaw to reach his neck and suck a mark.

He kept kissing down Cas’s torso, giving special attention to Cas’s nipples which made him arch his back off the bed and Dean smirked before he continued down. Cas had sharp hipbones framing his toned stomach and Dean stopped to bite gently at each one.

“Are you going to keep teasing or take my pants off?” Cas ordered.

Dean immediately got Cas out his pants and briefs before kicking his own jeans off to the side.

“Better?” Dean smirked.

Cas nodded. 

Dean leaned in for another kiss, rubbing their erections together and enjoying Cas moaning into his mouth as he did. He reached a hand between them to slowly run a hand up and down Cas’s length without really making a fist. Honestly, he wanted to drive Cas wild and have him beg for more.

“Dean,” Cas groaned.

Dean couldn’t help but smirk against his mouth. 

“Tell me what you want,” Dean said, low into Cas’s ear.

“Your mouth around my cock,” Cas said, a little out of breath.

Dean pulled his own briefs off and threw them off the bed before he did what Cas wanted. Teasingly, he licked up from the base of his cock to the tip a couple times before swirling his tongue around the head and slit.

“Dean, please. More,” Cas groaned.

Dean listened, taking Cas’s length into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked for all he was worth, trying to make it the best Cas ever had. He was certainly enjoying it judging by the sound he was making. The guy was loud. Dean kept going until he could tell was close from his stuttering hips and hitching breath and he pulled back.

“Fuck, why did you stop?” 

“I want you to come while I fuck you,” Dean replied. “Want you to feel me for days.”

“Fuck,” Cas said again, a small shiver running through him. “Top drawer.”

Dean got the lube and got a generous amount to start working Cas open. He was careful to only hit Cas’s prostate enough to keep him on edge but not go over. Not without Dean inside him.

“Please, Dean. Fuck me,” Cas begged.

Dean gave a few more thrusts of his fingers to be sure Cas was ready. He got a little more lube for his dick to be sure and lined up above Cas.

“How flexible are you Cas?” Dean teased.

Cas smirked then and brought his knees to his chest and was bent pretty much in half. Dean’s somewhat neglected member was fully ready to go now from the display and he slowly pushed in.

“Cas, you feel so good, fuck,” Dean groaned, fully seated inside Cas. His hands were on Cas's legs that were in the air.

Cas wiggled his hips to let Dean know to keep moving. He pulled out most of the way before slamming back in, making Cas’s head fall back with an obscenely loud moan.

Dean built up his rhythm, thrusting into Cas for all he was worth. Cas made the prettiest noises under him, panting and moaning in between groaning Dean’s name over and over.

“Shit, not gonna last. So close,” Dean said, continuing to fuck Cas.

Cas shifted just a little and screamed Dean’s name when he slammed his prostate again and again.

“God, Dean, yes. Harder, fuck me,” Cas cried. 

“Come on baby, wanna see you come. Come for me,” Dean groaned.

He reached down to pump Cas’s cock and it was a few times before Cas was spilling into his hand and onto his own stomach with a shout of Dean’s name.

Seeing Cas’s face when he hit his peak and feeling him tighten around Dean’s dick and feeling his hot come on his hand had Dean spilling deep into Cas. He took a few more thrusts to finish before he pulled out slowly. Cas let out a little whimper as he did.

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed, collapsing next to Cas.

“You’re amazing,” Cas stated.

He kissed Dean once more before they fell asleep all tangled up.

~

 

In the morning, Cas woke up by himself. Immediately, he started to berate himself for being so stupid. Dean was gorgeous, why would he…

“Morning,” Dean said from the doorway.

He had a tray of eggs, bacon and coffee and brought it over to the bed.

“You made breakfast?” Cas asked, bewildered. “For me?”

“Well, us. I’m hungry, too,” Dean remarked, joking lightly.

“I thought you left,” Cas admitted, sipping his coffee.

“After last night?” Dean scoffed. “No way.”

Cas felt his stomach flutter. How was Dean real? He must be dreaming.

They kept eating quietly until Cas thought of something.

“So, is this just sex?”

Dean finished his mug of coffee before he answered.

“If that’s all you want, sure. You are pretty freakin’ awesome in bed,” Dean said. 

Cas smiled and looked away. Seriously, Dean had to be a figment of his imagination.

“But if you want more then I’d like that,” Dean continued.

“Me too,” Cas smiled.

“Then how about dinner tonight?” Dean suggested.

Cas agreed wholeheartedly. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to start a serious relationship. They regularly went on dates and tried to spend as much time together as possible. 

Lisa was happy for Dean and Cas although she was pissed her babysitter was now always busy when she called.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: jensenisafallenangel.tumblr.com


End file.
